Tadashi x Leser - Bleib bei mir
by Pillowtears
Summary: Du und Tadashi kennt euch schon eine sehr lange Zeit. Ihr seid unzertrennlich und Besucht beide das San Fransokyo Institut für Technologie. Eines Abends passiert jedoch etwas schlimmes und Tadashi droht dich zu verlieren.


Du wirst von einem schrillen Geräusch geweckt. Es braucht einen Moment bis dein Schlaftrunkenes Gehirn begreift, dass dein Wecker klingelt. Als es soweit ist greifst auf den Nachttisch neben dir um deinen Wecker auszustellen. Es ist fünf Uhr morgens. Mühselig richtest du dich auf, blinzelst ein paar Mal bevor du es schaffst deine Augen vollständig aufzubehalten und streckst dich um wach zu werden. Du stehst auf, ziehst dir deine Liebslingskleidung an und erledigst deine morgendliche Routine. Anschließend gehst du in die Küche, machst dir dein Essen fertig und stopfst es in deine Tasche. Deine Augen weiten sich als du beim Blick auf die Uhr bemerkst, dass es schon eine halbe Stunde nach fünf ist. „Mist!" murmelst du während du deine Tasche schulterst und das Haus verlässt. Du schwingst dich auf dein Fahrrad und trittst ordentlich in die Pedalen um pünktlich im Institut für Technologie zu sein. Du erreichst das Gebäude und schließt grade dein Fahrrad an einen Fahrrad Ständer an als du eine dir allzu bekannte Stimme hinter dir hörst „[Name]!". Du drehst dich um und siehst einen großen, attraktiven, jungen Mann vor dir. Seine Bernsteinfarbenen Augen strahlen dich freudig an und er hat ein warmes lächeln im Gesicht. Du richtest dich auf „Tadashi!". Du ziehst ihn in eine Umarmung und geht in euer gemeinsames Labor. Ihr teilt euch eins, da ihr an einem Gemeinsamen Projekt arbeitet.

Ihr habt euch kennengelernt als du mit 16 Jahren nach San Fransokyo gezogenbist. Seine Tante führt dort ein Café namens 'Lucky Cat Café' in dem er des öfteren aushilft dort seid ihr euch zum ersten Mal begegnet. Ihr seid schnell ins Gespräch gekommen und als er Erfahren hat, dass du komplett neu hier bist wollte er dich durch die Stadt führen um dir alles zuzeigen.

„Also ein Neuling hier, ja?"

„Uh…oh...", du wurdest von ihm unterbrochen,

„Na dann werde ich dich hier rumführen und dir die Stadt zeigen"

„Oh…das musst du echt nicht machen", erwidertest du und wurdest leicht rot.

Er lächelte dich an „Es wäre mir aber eine freunde! Also Ich habe in einer Stunde schichtende. Dann zeige ich dir alles."

Als er dann erfahren hat, dass du das San Fransokyo Institut für Technologie besuchen wirst war er total begeistert. Von diesem Tag an seid ihr Freunde und mittlerweile Unzertrennlich. Ihr macht so gut wie alles zusammen. Seit dem ihr so Unzertrennlich seid empfindest du für Tadashi so viel mehr als Freundschaft. Er ist dein Lichtblick an Dunklen Tagen. Er bringt dich immer zum lächeln egal wie Down du bist. Ihr habt so viel Spaß zusammen und könnt über alles reden. Ihr habt keine Geheimnisse vor einander…Nur dieses eine…nämlich, dass du ihn liebst.

Während du so darüber nachdenkst hast du gar nicht gemerkt, dass du angefangen hast Tadashi anzustarren. Er legt seinen Kopf zu Seitlich

„ist alles Ok?"

Du wurdest aus deinen Gedanken gerissen und Tadashi erschrocken an.

„oh..Uh..J-Ja a-alles bestens", stammelst du und drehst dich weg um zu vermeiden das Tadashi sieht, dass du rot wird.

Er lächelt die sanft an und wendet sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Am Abend, als ihr euer Projekt so gut wie beendet habt, verlasst ihr euer Labor. Vor dem Eingang des Gebäudes trefft ihr euere Freunde: Wasabi, Fred, GoGo und Honey Lemon. Wie fast jeden Abend geht ihr nach einem langen Tag im Labor zu Tante Cass' Café um dort noch gemütlich zusammen zu sitzen, euch zu entspannen und euch über euren Tag auszutauschen. Ihr seid grade auf dem weg als … „Verdammt!" fluchst du. Die Fünf schauen dich Fragend an.

„Ich muss noch mal ins Institut. Ich habe ein paar Unterlagen vergessen die ich mit nehmen wollte".

„Sollen wir auf dich warten?", Fragte GoGo während du schon auf dem Weg zurück zum Institut bist.

„Geht ruhig schon vor. Ich komme sofort nach", Rufst du den anderen über deine Schulter zu. Die Fünf schauen sich fragend an und begeben sich dann auf dem Weg zu dem Café.

Du bist grade an dem Gebäude angekommen. Alles ist ruhig. Keiner ist mehr da. Das ganze Gebäude steht leer. Du gehst in euer Labor, läufst zu deinem Schrank und kramst in ihm herum um deine Unterlagen zu finden.

 _Trapp. Trapp. Trapp._ _Trapp._

„Huh?... Schritte? Hier sollte doch eigentlich keiner mehr sein", denkst du dir als du dich umdrehst. Du siehst zwei Schatten an deiner Tür vorbeihuschen. Unsicher was du jetzt machen sollst stehst du in den Labor und starrst die Tür an. Wie gelähmt. Langsam, fast schon schleichend begibst du dich zu der Tür. Dein herz klopft so schnell, dass du denkst es springt dir gleich aus deiner Brust. Bevor du die Türklinke nach unten Drückst Atmest du noch einmal ganz tief ein. Du öffnest die Tür nur einen Spalt um zu gucken ob da irgendwer ist. Als du niemand siehst öffnest du die Tür ganz und verlässt dein Labor. Du schaust dich einen kurzen Augenblick um „hm…niemand da", murmelst du dir selber zu, „wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach nur müde".

Du merkst plötzlich einen sehr starken schlag auf deinen Hinterkopf. Du merkst wie deine Beine nachgeben und du auf den Boden fällst. Alles dreht sich. Du hörst wie jemand mit schnellen schritten das Gebäude verlässt. Danach wird alles um dich herum schwarz.

 _Klack. Klack. Klack._

„Arrg! Würdest du bitte mit diesen nervösen geklopfte aufhören Tadashi?!", schimpfte GoGo. Tadashi seufzte nur Gedankenversunken. Er hatte nicht einmal wirklich wahrgenommen das GoGo mit ihm redete.

„Sie hätte schön längst wieder da sein müssen…", brachte Tadashi immer noch versunken in seinen Gedanken hervor währen er wieder mir seinen Fingern auf den Tisch rumtrommelte. Die vier schauten ihn nur Fragend an. Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute in die Fragenden Gesichter seiner Freunde.

„[Name]", entgegnete er ihnen, „Sie wollte doch nur was holen. Sie wäre eigentlich schon längst wieder da".

„Vielleicht war sie müde und ist heimgegangen" sagte Fred.

„Nein, da hätte sie mir geschrieben…oder hätte es gesagt als sie noch mal zum Labor ist", sagte Tadashi nachdenklich. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen „Ich werde nach ihr gucken gehen". Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Seine Freunde wechselten einen kurzen Blick untereinander

„Warte!", sagte Wasabi und stand ebenfalls auf. „Wir kommen mit! Wir können mein Auto nehmen, da sind wir schneller".

Tadashi nickte und die vier verließen das Café.

Als die vier kurze zeit später das Gebäude erreichen weiteten sich ihrer Augen in schock. Das ganze Gebäude steht in Flammen. „[Name]!" sagte tadashi atemlos. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Du wirst wach als du unerträgliche Hitze und eine seltsamen Geruch wahrnimmst. Du öffnest deine Augen und blinzelst ein paar Mal bis sich deine Umgebung nicht mehr dreht. Du kannst kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen als du plötzlich etwas Schlimmes feststellst…

„Feuer" hauchst du Atemlos. Du verdeckst dein Mund mit deinen Oberteil und richtest dich Mühselig auf. Du versuchst panisch einen Ausweg zu finden bevor das Feuer dich erreicht und völlig umgibt. Es fällt dir schwer dich auf irgendwas zu konzentrieren, da dein Kopf so schmerzt, dass du befürchtest er würde gleich explodieren.

Du erblickst einen Weg den du als Fluchtweg nutzen kannst. Er führt direkt zum Haupteingang. Mit wackligen Beinen bewegst du dich in Richtung Haupteingang. Du hast den Eingang fast erreicht als du plötzlich einen Lauten knall aus den Hinteren Teil des Gebäudes hörst. Du guckst geschockt über deine Schulter. Es ging alles viel zu schnell…du merkst wie dich eine gewaltige Druckwelle erfasst und durch die Glastür schleudert. Du spürst wie sich Glas in deine Haut bohrt. Schmerzen erfüllen deinen ganzen Körper als du ein paar Meter vor dem Gebäude landest. Du kneifst deine Augen vor Schmerz zusammen. Du würdest am liebsten Aufschreien doch du bringst keinen Ton raus.

Bewegungsunfähig und Blut überströmt liegst du am Boden, Tränen vor schmerz bilden sich in deinen Augen. Du versuchst ruhig zu Atmen doch das Atmen schmerzt und fällt dir schwer. Du hast das Gefühl zu ersticken. Hektisch heb und senkt sich dein Brustkorb während du versuchst nach Luft zu schnappen

In deinem Augenwinkel siehst du wie Tadashi auf dich zu rennt und neben dir auf die knie fällt, gefolgt von seinem Freunden.

Mit halb geöffneten Augen siehst du wie Honey Lemon völlig geschockt ihr Handy zückt um einen Krankenwagen zu rufen.

Tadashi kniet neben dir. In seinen Augen bilden sich Tränen als er dich dort nach Atem ringend und verletzt liegen sieht.

"[Name]" ... "[Name!]"

Er nimmt deine Hand und hält sie.

„Alles wird gut! Hörst du? Ich bin bei dir! Alles wird wieder gut...Halte durch!"

Du schaust ihn an. Dein Mund öffnet sich aber du bringst keinen Ton raus, nur ein schmerzerfülltes stöhnen. Du merkst wie Müdigkeit an dir zieht und alles droht schwarz zu werden.

„Nicht einschlafen! Bleib wach [Name]! Konzentriere dich auf mich!", er hält deine hand fester und Tränen laufen seine Wangen runter.

„[Name] bleib wach... Bitte!"

Deine Atmung verliert an Hektik und wird langsamer…ruhiger, jeder Atemzug schmerzt noch und es fällt die immer noch schwer zu Atmen, aber deine Atmung wie langsamer. Du merkst wie die Müdigkeit mehr und mehr an deinen Augenliedern zieht.

Tränen bilden sich in den Augen deiner Freunde Und sorge in ihren Gesichtern.

„[Name] nicht einschlafen! Du musst bei mir bleiben! Hörst du, du darfst mich nicht verlassen! Ich brauch dich!"

Du versuchst wach zu bleiben aber jede Faser deines Körpers wehrt sich dagegen. Das letzte was du hörst ist die Sirene des Krankenwagens bevor um dich herum alles endgültig schwarz wird.

Tadashi hält dich fest in seinen Arm als der Krankenwagen kommt. Er hält unmittelbar in der Nähe. Zwei Rettungssanitäter steigen aus dem Fahrzeug. Sie knien sich neben dich und bitten Tadashi zur Seite zu treten. Sie überprüfen deine Atmung und deinen Puls, sie leuchten in deine Augen, legen dir eine Sauerstoffmaske an, hieven dich vorsichtig auf die Liege und schieben dich zu dem Fahrzeug. Wie unter Schock beobachtet Tadashi das Geschehen. Einer der beiden Rettungssanitäter fragt Ihn ob er mitfahren will. Geistesabwesend schenkt er seinen Freunden einen flüchtigen blick. Wasabi nickt „wir kommen sofort nach". Tadashi nickt ebenfalls und steigt in das Fahrzeug ein.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen wird sofort ein OP- Saal für dich Fertig gemacht. Als du deine Augen öffnest siehst du Tadashi neben dir herlaufen. Bevor er von einer Schwester aufgefordert wird hier zu warten versichert er dir da zu sein, wenn du aufwachst. Dann wird wieder alles schwarz.

Tadashi sieht wie du in einem OP- Saal gebracht wirst. Er steht gefühlte Stunden einfach da und starrt die Tür einfach an durch die du grade verschwunden bist. Er lässt sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und legt sein Kopf in seine Hände.

"Tadashi".

Er hebt seinen Kopf und sieht seine Freunde.

„Hey Leute", sagt er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Die vier setzen sich neben ihm. Honey Lemon legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter

„Hey, sie wird wieder gesund".

„Und was ist, wenn nicht", sagt Tadashi schwach.

„Dude. Du kennst [Name] jetzt schon so lange. Du müsstest wissen, dass sie stark ist und nicht so schnell aufgibt", versuchte Fred ihn zu ermutigen.

Die vier blieben eine weile und verabschiedeten sich dann von tadashi.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht Nach hause gehen willst?", erkundigte sich GoGo.

„Nein…nein ich bleibe hier" erwiderte Tadashi.

Gogo nickte ihm zu „halt uns aus dem laufenden".

„Mach ich", sagte Tadashi und die vier verschwanden.

Zweieinhalb Stunden später kam eine Schwester aus dem OP-Saal. Tadashi springt auf und fragt wie es dir geht.

„Sie hat die OP soweit gut überstanden. Ein Arzt wir gleich kommen und ihnen genaueres erzählen."

Nur kurze Zeit darauf sieht er wie du in ein leeres Zimmer geschoben wirst. Gefolgt von einem Arzt der auf Ihn zukommt und vor ihm stehen bleibt. Tadashi zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und guckt den Arzt förmlich flehend an um endlich zu erfahren wie es dir geht.

Der Arzt holt tief luft bevor er Anfängt

„Mr. Hamada… Ihre Freundin hat die Operation soweit gut überstanden. Sie hatte innere Blutungen die wir zum Glück stoppen konnten…"

Tadashis Augen weiteten sich voller Sorge als er dies hörte.

„… zudem hat sie eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf und zwei Gebrochene Rippen und eine Gehirnerschütterung. Sie hat ziemlich viel Blut verloren und braucht jetzt ruhe. Aber, wenn sie wollen könne sie sich zu ihr ins Zimmer setzen".

Tadashi nickte und folgte den Arzt in dein Zimmer.

Er holt tief Luft bevor er dein Zimmer betritt.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Das gleichmäßige piepen des Kardiographen, welcher deine Herz-Lungenaktivität aufzeichnet und dein ruhiger Atmen sind das einzige was zu hören ist. Tadashis Blick wandert über deinen Körper. Deine Haut ist so blass, trockenes Blut klebt an deinen Händen und dein Gesicht, Schnittwunden und ein paar blaue Flecken übersähen deine Arme und dein Gesicht… Aber du siehst so friedlich aus wie du da liegst. Er setzt sich vorsichtig neben dein Bett und legt seine hand auf deine. Er legt sein Kopf auf deine Bettkante. Kaputt vom Vorabend wird er in den Schlaf gezogen.

Du wachst auf und öffnest vorsichtig deine Augen. Helles, weißes Licht blendet dich. Du blinzelst ein paar Mal bis sich deine Augen an das Helle Licht gewöhnt haben. Verwirrt siehst du dich kurz um und versuchst dich aufzurichten. Du stöhnst als schmerz deine Körper durchfährt. Du merkst eine Hand die dich vorsichtig wieder nach unten ins Bett drückt. Du drehst dein Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite und siehst das es Tadashi ist.

„T-Tadashi?", du guckst ihn Fragend an.

Er lächelt dich schwach an „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich hier sein werde, wenn du aufwachst… Wie geht es dir?"

„Mir tut mein Kop weh…so wie der Rest meines Körpers auch"

Tadashi guckt dich voller Sorgen an.

„Weißt du denn noch was passiert ist?" fragt er dich besorgt.

„…Ja. Ich war im Labor um meine Unterlagen zu holen…als ich plötzlich Schritte hörte. Ich…Ich wollte nachgucken wer da war doch ich habe niemand gesehen. Ich habe nur gemerkt wie ich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekam und jemand aus dem Gebäude rannte. Als ich aufwachte stand das Gebäude in flammen…und den Rest kennst du ja"

Tadashis Augen weiten sich „dann war das Feuer also kein Unfall" hauchte er. Er wendet seinen Blick wieder auf dich

„Ich hätte dich nicht alleine gehen lassen sollen…Ich hätte mitkommen oder auf dich warten sollen…Ich hätte viel früher losgehen sollen um nach dir zu gucken…"

Dein Mund öffnet sich um etwas zu sagen doch wirst von Tadashi unterbrochen.

„Ich hatte so Angst um dich [Name]. Ich hatte so Angst das du nicht mehr aufwachst, das ich nie wieder mit die reden oder Zeit verbringen kann…"

Tränen füllten seine Augen „Du lagst da, blutend… hattest schmerzen… und ich konnte dir nicht helfen…"

„Hey…" du nimmst seine Hand „… du warst bei mir. Wärst du nicht da gewesen hätte ich vielleicht nicht so lange durchgehalten"

Tadashi blickt nach unten.

Zwischen euch herrscht einen Moment stille dann steht er auf und setzt sich auf die Kante deines Bettes, er legt seine Hände um dich und zieht dich vorsichtig in eine Umarmung. Du lehnst deinen Kopf an seine Brust und lauscht seinem ruhigen Herzschlag.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich das noch tun kann".

Du schaust ihn fragen an.

Er legt sein Finger unter dein Kinn und dreht dein Kopf vorsichtig zu ihm sodass ihr euch in die Augen guckt. Seine wunderschönen Bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchten freudig auf als er dich anguckt. Deine Gesichtsfarbe ändert sich in ein leichtes Rot als du Tadashis Lippen plötzlich auf deinen spürst. Deine Gedanken überschlagen sich. Du erwiderst den Kuss. Vorsichtig löst er seine Lippen von deinen und lächelt dich warm an während du ihn einfach nur überrascht anschaust.

„…Ich Liebe dich [Name]. Ich wollte dir das schon so lange sagen…i-ich hatte nur nie den Mut dazu…" er senkt seinen Kopf

"T-Tadashi ..."

Er hebt seinen Kopf. Sein kopf wird rot „E-Es …Uh… E-Es tut mir leid es ist nur…das gestern…"

„I-Ich liebe dich auch" unterbrichst du ihn.

Sprachlos vor Freude strahlt er dich an. Er Drückt dich wieder vorsichtig an sich und küsst dir deine Stirn. Du lächelst und lauscht wieder seinem ruhigen Herzschlag.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du noch hier bist" sagt Tadashi. Du lächelst nur Schwach. Er hört wie dein Atem ruhiger wird und du in seinen Armen immer mehr zusammensackst. Ihr legt euch beide hin. Er hält dich fest in seinen Armen. Du kuschelst dich eng an ihn.

„wer auf immer dafür verantwortlich ist den werden wir finde. Dafür sorge ich" sagte Tadashi verschlafen.  
Die müdigkeit zieht an euren Augenliedern und schon bald schlaft ihr beide ein.


End file.
